


Sam Winchester: The Owner's Manual

by fumate



Series: kasih raya [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, idek, idk man
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: 10 hal yang harus kau ketahui sebelum memacari Sam, ditulis seluruhnya oleh Dean Winchester.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FountainSteel_676](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainSteel_676/gifts), [YagiRisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YagiRisa/gifts).



> supernatural adalah hak cipta dari eric kripke dan cw studio. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa dari fiksi ini. setting waktu tidak jelas; sekitar s4 ke depan.

**#10** Dia sial dalam dunia asmara  


Hal pertama yang harus kau ketahui adalah; peruntungan Sam dalam percintaan sangat jelek. Hampir semua (mantan) kekasihnya bertemu dengan akhir tragis. Setengah dari ini dikarenakan Sam adalah seorang pemburu, yang berarti pertaruhan hidup-mati hampir setiap hari, di mana-mana. Setengah lainnya mungkin akibat darah Winchesternya.

Dean kadang meledeknya perihal ini, karena dia memang tidak peka dan kurang ajar seperti itu, tapi dia tidak pernah benar-benar serius memaksudkannya.

  
  


**#9** Di waktu tertentu, membanjirinya dengan afeksi akan sangat bagus

(Seperti setelah hari panjang perburuan, saat ia stres berpikir terlalu banyak. Sam selalu berfungsi dengan benar bahkan ketika ia tertekan hebat, tapi di kepalanya sedang bergemuruh peperangan. Tugasmu adalah menghentikan perang tersebut. Dengan kata-kata menenangkan, dengan selimut dan televisi dan teh hangat, dengan ~~segala yang tidak mampu Dean lakukan~~ apa saja yang biasa kekasih lakukan.)

  
  


  


**#8** Membahas hal-hal favoritnya membuatnya semangat

Berkaitan dengan nomor #9, kau juga bisa melakukan ini untuk mengusir kericuhan dalam pikiran lelaki itu. Dan percayalah; Sam yang antusias adalah Sam yang terbaik. Dean bisa menjamin hal ini—kautahu itu benar karena _Dean_ yang menjaminnya.

   


  
  


**#7** Dia adalah ensiklopedia berjalan tentang hal-hal acak

Fakta-fakta mengejutkan tentang kriminal? Legenda di penjuru dunia? Jadwal tayang acara televisi yang sedang populer? Yeah, Sam tahu. Coba saja tanya. Kadang malah dia yang akan memberitahumu lebih dulu, tanpa ditanya.

Dan kalaupun dia tidak tahu—kemampuan mencari tahunya lebih dari fantastis.

  
  


**#6** Tubuhnya boleh raksasa, tapi jauh di dalam ia masih seorang bocah

Perawakan Sam memang jangkung besar, dengan garis wajah tegas. Sam adalah pribadi yang matang dan bertanggung jawab, jauh meneropong masa depan ketika kakaknya hanya menjangkau dua-lima minggu berikutnya. Pun begitu, Sam masih memiliki sisi kekanakan yang jarang diperlihatkan. _Prank war_ adalah salah satu pemicu sisi yang dimaksud. Sam sangat kompetitif—dia anti dengan kekalahan.

Kadang Dean merindukan bocah manja tersayangnya yang lama sembunyi dalam kulit orang dewasa.

  
  


**#5** Diet sehat itu penting menurutnya

Berbeda dengan kakaknya, Sam justru lebih memilih gaya hidup sehat; salad, lari pagi, olahraga. Kadang Dean tidak mengerti kenapa Sam berkeras hati ingin menjalani hari-hari begitu. Sayur-mayur, bebuahan, lalu melelahkan diri sendiri. Untuk apa? Mereka _pemburu_ yang dibayangi kematian pada tiap detik yang ada. Hidup sehat tidak akan memperpanjang jatah nyawa mereka, bukankah begitu?

Mungkin Sam punya alasan ingin hidup sedikit lebih lama, Dean. ~~Mungkin itu kakaknya.~~

  
  


**#4** Jangan berbohong di depan wajahnya

Karena segala bentuk kebohongan tidak akan berfungsi padanya. Percayalah. Dengan segala kesulitan yang telah ia lalui sampai sekarang, Sam jauh, _jauh_ lebih peka terhadap keganjilan daripada orang normal. (Dia juga seorang pembohong ulung—memangnya kau berharap apa? Itu bagian dari hidup sebagai pemburu, sebagai seseorang dengan darah Winchester.)

  
  


**#3** Sam sering menghakimimu lewat raut muka, bukan kata

Dan ketika Dean bilang sering, ia benar-benar bermaksud _selalu_.

Sam punya tendensi untuk diam dan mengamati, berpikir dalam sebab-akibat dan rentang kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Kecuali kau melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar terlewat bodoh, biasanya Sam hanya akan memberi tatapan-tatapan aneh (jijikmalasbingungsenang) dan mimik muka lain. Ada baiknya jika kau menguasai seni membaca wajah. Dean tidak pernah memelajari ilmu itu, tetapi jika menyangkut Sam, dia ahli.

Oh, kau juga harus tahan dengan _bitchface_ yang Sam keluarkan.

  
  


**#2** Kau senggol apa yang menjadi miliknya, kau terlibat masalah

Sam bukan orang yang teritorial, posesif, atau semacamnya. Selama kalian sudah berteman, Sam tidak akan terlalu memikirkan barang-barangnya

Tapi ada beberapa hal yang jika dirusak (dibunuh) ataupun sekadar digores (ditusuk) bisa menjadi pemicu amarah Winchester bungsu ini. 99 dari 100 di antaranya adalah Dean.

  
  


**#1** Sam akan selalu kembali pada Dean

Ini absolut lagi mutlak. Tidak bisa diganggu-gugat. Siapapun yang mengencani Sam otomatis akan digerecoki Dean, cepat atau lambat. Protes cuma upaya sia-sia belaka. Jika Sam mencintaimu, maka ia mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatinya. Memang begitu. Sam selalu mencinta dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi Dean, _Dean_ , ia beda. Sam menyayangi kakaknya lebih dari sekadar hati. Lebih dari jiwa, lebih dari raga. Sam menyayangi ( ~~mencintai~~ ) Dean lebih besar dari alam semesta itu sendiri. Andromeda tidak lebih dari segaris gelombang dibanding hal-hal yang telah Sam lakukan untuk kakaknya. Dean sudah berjuang lebih banyak dari jumlah objek luar angkasa keseluruhan, demi Sam, demi adiknya. Jagat raya boleh hancur. Bima Sakti boleh lebur dan pudar. Orion dan Sirius boleh saling menabrak dan mengacaukan semua yang pernah ada. Surga, neraka, purgatorium—binasalah semua sampai ke akar.

Tidak peduli siapa kau, apa hubunganmu dengannya, Dean akan selalu jadi prioritas utama Sam. Kepentingan nomor satu. Sebab pada akhirnya ia hanya akan berpulang diri pada kakaknya seorang. Pada Dean Winchester seorang.

Selalu.

(Dean dan Sam; keduanya akan menghanguskan bumantara, menarik gemintang dari angkasa dan melempar surga ke lubang hitam mahabesar hanya untuk satu sama lain.)

  


* * *

  


_a comprehensive guide to date a moose_

  
  


_10\. my moose brother doesn't have a good fortune at romance so prepare yourself_

_9\. extra-care is encouraged_

_8\. he's a geek—better speak nerdish to him_

_7\. ask him. moose knows everything_

_6\. he's not a kid anymore, but he will gladly prank you back_

_5\. give him rabbit foods. he will like it_

_4\. lies are useless_

_3\. must be bitchface-proof_

_2. don't mess with his stuffs (unless you're me)_

_1. **i'm part of the package**_

   


* * *

  


Dean beralih dari tulisannya ketika pintu mobil terbuka. Sam kembali duduk di kursi biasa, di jok sebelahnya.

“Lihat ini,” ujar Dean dengan seringai jahil. Selembar kertas ditepukkan ke atas paha Sam. Hasilnya berupa seraut kebingungan yang menghiasi wajah.

“Apa?” Sam mengernyit.

Dean masih memertahankan lengkung lebar penuh rahasianya. “Baca saja.” Lantas, mesin Impala menggeram saat dinyalakan selagi Sam mulai menyerap makna per kata yang sudah dijahit di atas kertas. Ada satu kasus terjadi tidak jauh dari sini, Dean dengar, dan apa salahnya mengisi waktu senggang dengan sedikit hiburan sebelum lagi-lagi menghadapi tugas berat? Maka reroda bergulir nyaman mengantarkan dua bersaudara pada rutinitas lainnya. Setir menuntun mereka pada jenis kegiatan yang sama di hari baru. Serupa menyesap kopi pagi-pagi. Tak lupa radio disetel kencang, sengaja, supaya Winchester yang lebih tua ikut bernyanyi sesekali.

Detik pertama kekeh Sam mengudara, Dean langsung melirik lewat sudut mata.

“Serius? Apa-apaan.” Sam menatapnya dengan tawa pelan yang santai, lega. Bukan paksaan. “Kita sudah jarang menjahili satu sama lain, demi apa. Dan kenapa pula kau menulis nomor satu tebal-tebal?”

Dean sudah menduga reaksinya akan seperti itu. “Well, Sammy, anggap saja itu gerakan pertama dalam perang kita kali ini.” Pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, dibiarkan mengambang begitu saja. Toh baik Dean maupun Sam sama-sama tahu jawabannya. Sam bertanya hanya sebagai ekspresi, tidak lebih.

(Tidak juga ada yang menyebutkan bahwa hari ini hari kasih sayang. Tidak penting. Tidak relevan.)

“Deklarasi perang, Dean? Kita berdua tahu aku lebih ahli soal ini.”

“Yeah, yeah, omong kosong. Bawa semua trikmu, Sam. Kupatahkan satu-satu biar kautahu _aku_ yang paling hebat menjahili orang.”

Tawa Sam menular terlalu cepat. Di hadapan, jalan raya membentang panjang, menyambut mereka selayaknya rumah.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~IT'S NOT VALENTINE TILL I WRITE MY ONE TRUE HEARTTHROB~~
> 
> everyone is ooc like hell but who cares i miss these boys so much uuUUUHHH ;;;;;;;; wincest will always be my home
> 
> i rushed this one so im really sorry that it's so crappy orz my skill is getting rusty o)-( the boys deserve better than my shitty writings tbh im sad
> 
> selamat valentine wahai awak kapalku yang budiman!:))))))


End file.
